The Ice King
by Darkfire51
Summary: Ranma and Akane were made for each other. Their biggest problem at times was how much they were alike. But there are two other Tendo daughters... Chapter Six: Waking up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I just rent him.

Chapter 1: Here's Ranma, again?

Nabiki walked to school with a smile on her face and was trying very hard to fight the urge to skip. Things at home were going great, at least in her personal opinion. It was true that the wedding was a complete mess, but the money she had made would keep her family going for a while. That family now included one Ranma Saotome, at least in Nabiki's mind.

She still couldn't believe half of the crap that followed him around. When Ranma First arrived he quickly went from potential boyfriend to potential brother in law with the revealing of his curse. As time passed Nabiki realised that her and Ranma's personalities were too different. Nabiki had long determined what qualities about Ranma she liked, even if Akane refused to understand some of them. Ranma was loyal, honorable, quick thinking when it counted, and that body of his. Too bad Ranma had some flaws that Nabiki didn't want the headache of dealing with. Ranma was gullible, didn't take school seriously, had a large ego, and to top it off was his curse.

Nabiki knew she was being a biggot telling Akane to deal with it when Nabiki was just a little freaked by it.

Those were thoughts for another time. Now was time to get to school and aquire the profits made over the weekend. Nabiki entered the gates and saw her employees gathered together. One of them spoted her and waved Nabiki over. Something was wrong.

Nabiki approached the group and they seperated so that Nabiki could see one of them in the middle. It appeared he had been talking to the others. "What's going on Jiro?"

Jiro looked at Nabiki with a slightly scared look in his eyes. "Nabiki-sama, has something happened to Ranma lately? Has he started acting strange again?"

Now Nabiki was really curious. "No. What would make you say that?"

"It was just that he looked a little different yesterday with that haircut and new clothes. He was also talking about himself in the third person. He.. he was fighting Mousse."

Nabiki was a little confused but thought that she should hear everything before she asked questions. "Go on."

"I was working the crowd as usual and made a nice profit from the bets when the fight was over, but then Ranma turned on me. My god Nabiki-sama, I thought he was going to kill me."

"What, exactly, did he do?"

"He grabbed me and jumped to the roof of a building. He held me over the roof and said that he didn't like me making money of one of his fights. I told him it never bothered him before. Then he got quiet. I could only stare into his eyes. There weren't any emotions. Nabiki-sama, it was just like one of your looks when you're making a bussiness deal. Finally he said he was going to take all of the profits I just made, and then we were all suppose to make a better deal with him about his cut from these fights."

"And you said he kept refering to himself in the third person?"

"Actually, I think he said his fight, not Ranma's fight, when he talked about taking the bet money."

Nabiki stood there and thought for a moment. Her employees were obviously scared. If Nabiki was right, they were about to be even more scared. Jiro was an honest guy, he also knew how not to answer a question without lying. It made him a great worker in her network, and yet gave a trustworthy face for some people to deal with.

Finally Nabiki looked Jiro in the eyes, he deserved to know. They all did if it meant trouble. "Ranma didn't fight Mousse yesterday. He was at home all day. Ranma did fight Ryouga when the lost boy showed up. And lastly, Ranma did not get his hair cut or new clothes. I think we've got an imposter. Everyone start keeping your eyes out. If this guy is targeting bussiness dealing with Ranma, tghen redirect all Ranma bussiness to me personally."

"But Nibiki-sama, isn't that dangerous?"

"I'm going to have a talk with Ranma, I'll get him to back me up. I don't think he'll like an imposter running around either."

Nabiki started to walk off when Jiro put a hand on her shoulder. "Nabiki-sama, two things. One, when this imposter fought Mousse he seemed as good as Ranma."

"That's good to know before I run across him. And the other thing?"

Jiro reached into his pocket and handed Nabiki some money. "I thought 'Ranma' was a little nuts at the time, but he gave this to me when we were back on the ground and said it was 'Ranma's cut.'"

Nabiki looked at the wad on money in her hands and nodded. "Alright, go." Nabiki started again to go to class. She had a lot to think about.

So, where should she start? This new 'Ranma' was appearantly skilled. That would almost be a given. This guy didn't like someone making money off him. At least not with out a cut. This guy had even taken what Nabiki would guess was about 20 and wanted it to be given to Ranma. This guy was a bussinessman. One with high martial arts skills.

How could she not know about this guy showing up? Where had he come from? Nabiki knew for a fact that Ranma was an only child, right? Even if Genma had cheated on his wife and had another son, that wouldn't explain the looks. Ranma looked like his mother. Ranma's curse only brought that fact out more. Ranma's mother couldn't have had another child without Genma knowing, at least not one that was Ranma's age. That ruled out this guy being a brother or something.

Could he be Ranma's cousin or something? Jiro had made it seem like this guy was actually protecting Ranma's interests. This deffinately bared further investigation. The best source of info was Ranma's mother. That would have to wait...

There was someone there. Nabiki could feel the eyes on her. She had felt the same before her date duel. Nabiki looked around herself and saw nothing at first. Then she saw him. It was as if he just appeared there. He was leaning against the school's outer wall and he was looking at her.

"My god, he does look like Ranma..." Nabiki cursed herself for letting that slip. As Nabiki studied this guy she noticed slight differences in his build and face. This guy was older than Ranma, maybe Nabiki's age. Nabiki suddenly realised that this guy was actually letting her study him. This was an intimidation move. Nabiki started to walk toward the stranger when he finally spoke.

"Tommorrow." Then he was gone. It took Nabiki a moment to realise what that move was, what it had to be. Umisenken, Genma's art of invisibility. This wasn't good. She needed to talk to Ranma, now.

* * *

Market

Kasumi was humming a little tune to herself as she shopped. It was good to take care of her family, and she loved that she now had Auntie to show her some more recipes. It felt a little like having her mother back. Auntie was caring and noble. She was the kind of woman that Kasumi wanted to be. Kasumi could almost have accepted being Ranma's fiancee if it meant Kasumi would be able to call Auntie 'mom'.

Kasumi stopped humming. That wasn't right. Ranma was Akane's fiancee and they both loved each other very much, even if they didn't want to admit it in public.

Kasumi was so lost in thought that she didn't see the sidewalk's crack and tripped. Just as she was about to fall and drop everything, she was held in a strong yet gentle arm. She turned her head and saw the last of the stranger's little dance as he caught everything Kasumi had been carrying. Kasumi applauded as she saw the guy balence bags in his head, on one foot, and on one arm. Kasumi's savior turned to her with a smile in his face.

"You should be more careful miss. Someone as nice as yourself doesn't deserve to get her dress dirtied or her groceries ruined. Here you go."

Kasumi was breathless. This guy had short black hair and wore a pair of glasses. He looked to be about her age and yet the balancing act testified to years of martial trainig. Kasumi suddenly blushed when she realised that his other arm was still holding her to stop her fall. She stood straight and started to take her packages again.

"I'm so sorry to bother you. Thank you so much. Perhaps you could come for dinner as a proper thank you?" What was she doing? Was she actually flirting with him?

"It was my pleasure, and although I'd love to accept such a kind invitation, I've got to get back. My brother will be wondering where I am and I still have dinner to prepare." The young man turned and started to walk away.

Kasumi didn't know what to do. She called out before she could stop herself. "But I don't even know your name."

The man looked over his shoulder as he walked away. "My name is Yoshi. It was a pleasure to meet you Kasumi." Then he was gone.

Kasumi went home in a daze. She was half way though making dinner that night when she realised that she had never given the guy her name.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, this is my second fanfic I've posted. I have not abandoned After the fall of giants. I was just wanting to see what kind of response I could get with this story.

It's just a little something I've had running around in my little head.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only rent him.

Chapter 2 Facing yourself.

Nabiki walked up to Ranma and Akane as they were aproaching the school gates. She called out for them to wait and then walked up to Ranma. Nabiki then pulled out the money she had been given earlier that day and placed it into Ranma's hand.

"That's yours Ranma. It seems we've got a problem."

Akane turned to her sister with a concerned look. "What kind of problem?"

"It seem's that Ranma's got a look alike running around. I saw him myself earlier and he wants to talk sometime tommorrow."

Ranma looked at the money in his hand and then turn to his would be sister in law. "So you're paying me to be your bodygaurd or something?"

"Not exactly Ranma-kun. It seems that this guy has taken an interest in my bussiness, at least the part that deals with you it seems. He appearently fought Mousse yesterday, but when one of my people worked the bets for the fight the guy was shaken down for the profits. He gave back about 20 and said it was to go to you. I don't know what's going on, but I do know one thing. This guy isn't some clone or copy of Ranma. When I saw him earlier I noticed a couple differences. For one, he looks more my age than yours."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I'd like you there when I talk with this guy. It seemed like we could both have an interest in him."

The three walked home talking about plans for tommorrow.

ooooo

A clearing in the woods

Yoshi looked up as his brother entered the clearing where they had decided to stay.

"Did it go well? I hope you aren't scaring the poor girl Nakama."

Nakama looked at his elder brother and shook his head slightly. It always amazed him how Yoshi could always find the good in people. Their adoptive grandfather included. Nakama breathed in the wonderful aroma that was Yoshi's cooking. Yoshi had learned some cooking skills from their mother before she passed away.

Nakama had to pause for a moment to gather himself when the thoughts of lost loved ones threatened to overwhelm him again. Nakama had mastered the ways of power and control in their families martial arts style. Yoshi had mastered the way of misdirection and defense. Their younger brother had just soaked up styles like a sponge. It was true that he hadn't truely mastered any one style to the extent of his older brothers, but what he lacked in detail he made up for in versitility. Yoshi could hold back any enemy, Nakama could overpower and outwit any enemy, but if was the youngest who could truely defeat any obstacle. Even when it cost him his own life.

Nakama paused again andthen started to serve himself some of the wonderful dinner that Yoshi had made. He decided to answer his brother's questions. "It went as well as can be expected. As long as we avoid the elders I think we can make out pretty good here before we move on."

Yoshi looked at his brother eating. "You know, maybe we should just tell them. They might actually believe us. They do have magic running around all over the place here. Like Ranma's curse for example."

Nakama sighed. They had had the same conversation several times in the last couple of weeks. "You know why. They may look like who we think they are, but they aren't them. We're nothing more than strangers here and it would just complicate things it interfere too much with their lives."

"Like talking to Nabiki and making her change her deal with Ranma?"

Nakama stopped eating and looked at Yoshi. "You went to see them again, didn't you?"

Yoshi turned away. "I needed to buy some food anyway. I've already told you that I wouldn't ask where you're getting your money, but we need to eat."

Nakama looked at Yoshi. He was actually hiding something. Nakama knew his brother too well to be fooled. "What did you do, Big Brother?"

"Kasumi is such a sweet girl. I just wanted to say hi. She tripped and I caught her. It's not like she recognized me, unlike you."

Nakama smirked. "Yeah, I do look like that pigtailed guy, don't I?"

"His name is Ranma, you can use it you know."

Nakama's face went emotionless again. "I left Ranma buried in the family grave with our father. I'll help this guy out, but he's not our little brother. No matter how much you wish he was."

"Or you?"

The two brothers stayed silent for a while. Finally they got up and began their nightly training rituals. When they could barely move again, they went to bed.

ooooo

Tendo dojo

Kasumi started to wash the dishes when she was startled by another set of hands helping her. Nodoka looked at the girl a little worried. Kasumi had been thinking about something all night. "Kasumi-chan, are you alright? You've had you head in the clouds all afternoon."

"I'm sorry Auntie, it's just that something happened at the market today. There was this guy."

"Ah, so it's a young man who's on your mind."

Kasumi blushed when she realised what Nodoka was thinging. "No, it's not like that. He caught me when I almost fell, and even knew my name. But I could swear that I've never met him before in my life."

"Do you want to see this gentleman again?"

"Auntie! I'm not that kind of girl. Besides, a guy like that is probably already dating or married. I just wish I knew how he knew my name."

Nodoka watched as Kasumi slowly became lost in thought. This must have been some guy if one meeting could do this to Kasumi. Nodoka smiled, she just had to meet this fine young man. This had been the first time that Nodoka had ever actually seen Kasumi act like the teenager she was. If this young man was available, Nodoka would put hooks into him and drag him to this girl. Kasumi had given up much for her family, and deserved anything that brought even the slightest joy to her life.

They finished the dishes together and both went into the livingroom where Ranma was actually having a talk with Nabiki of all people. Nodoka had been a little afraid that they would never become friends. It just wouldn't do for Ranma to not get along with either of his future sister in laws. Nodoka decided to listen in since Akane was listening just behind Ranma.

"So you're saying that you've felt like you were being followed and this guy used the Umisenken? That's impossible. Me and pops are the only guys who know it. Not even Ryu learned it."

Akane decided to chime in. "Could Ryu have learned it from watching you during your fight?"

"Maybe, but why try to pass himself off as me again? What could he have done to make his face look like mine anyways?"

Nodoka decided to interupt. After Ranma and Genma revealed themselves to her, Nodoka had decided to have long talks with her husband while Ranma was at school. She had learned many things and now understood more about why Genma needed to take Ranma away from her. She didn't like much of what she had heard, especially about the cat fist, but she could see the fruits of Genma's labors everytime Ranma had to fight to protect a loved one. One of those talks had been about Ryu Kumon. When she heard the name it had all made sense to her. She truely wished she could see him again. But that was for another time.

"Ranma, I don't thing Ryu would do anything like that again. He swore to seal the senken styles. Besides, he didn't know everything he needed when he came last time. If I had known who he was and what he wanted, I would have given him the scroll instantly."

"What? But why? Why would you do something like that? That was pops sworn style that he had chosen to seal."

"Your father chose to unseal it for the Kumons after Ryu's mother died. It was a gift that was suppose to bring them a better life."

"By stealing? And why would pop be so generous? I thought the Kumons had nothing that would interest pop. What could pop possibly gain by unsealing something so dangerous for strangers?"

"Honor, and family. You never asked your father why he gave the one scroll to Ryu's father. Did you?"

Ranma got a blank look. "I never thought about it."

Nabiki had had enough. Here she was being threatened by a Ranma wannabe and everyone was talking about someguy she never met. This Ryu wasn't who she saw. Nabiki knew disguises enough to spot one. This guy's real face matched Ranma's, for the most part. "What does it matter that Genma gave a scroll to this guy's father. He isn't exactly the posterboy for honor and family."

"Because Nabiki, Ryu's mother was born Minaka Saotome before she married."

Everyone in the room fell silent. This was the point when the kami decided to have Genma come inside from practicing in the dojo. All eyes turn to him. Nodoka decided to speak first. "Hello dear. I was just telling Ranma about your sister."

Genma stopped. "Nodoka, I asked you not to mention her name again."

Nodoka got a slightly angery look. It was the first one Ranma had ever seen on his mother. "Genma Saotome, Just because your sister went and married the poor man she loved instead of some rich man she didn't, doesn't mean that she deserves this kind of thinking. You never forgave her, even when she died in childbirth."

"IF SHE HAD MARRIED THE RICH GUY SHE WOULD HAVE HAD PROPER DOCTORS THERE WHO COULD HAVE SAVED HER LIFE! Now I will not discuss this again!"

Everyone was shocked. Genma was a coward. Genma was supposedly soulless. Genma had never yelled at anyone like that, not even Ranma let alone his own wife. But the most shocking part were the tears in his eyes as he went back outside to work off some steam.

"Mom?"

"Your father blamed your Aunt's choice of husband for her death. Ryu is the boy she died giving birth to. Genma gave Ryu's father the Yamisenken as an apology to his sister, since he never got the chance to apologize to her in life."

"Mom, maybe we should talk about this later. We've kanda got another problem that doesn't really sound like Ryu anyway. There's some guy running around that looks like me, but he's got the look wrong."

"How so dear?"

Nabiki decided to take over. Besides, she had a couple of questions herself. "Auntie Saotome, this guy looks slightly older than Ranma. About my age in fact. He also has a trimed hairstyle and wasn't wearing Ranma's trademark chinese clothes. But his face did look a lot like Ranma's. Does Ranma have any cousins from your side of the family?" Nabiki decided not to ask about any brothers right now. Her instincts were telling her it was majorly bad timing.

"This guy does sound interesting, but I'm an only child. I don't think I have any cousins with a son fitting that description."

Akane decided to voice her opinion on the whole thing. "Just great. What'd this guy do, fall out of the sky?"

ooooo

Author's Notes.

Another chapter down. Please keep the reviews coming.

Ryan: I have seen the summeries of your work. I don't want to insult, but I'm alergic to pokemon crossovers, but out of professional consideration I'll look into getting a vacine and check it out.

Pat: I like to hide the clues... Col. Musterd's holding them in the billiard room at the moment.

Innortal: Sup buddy. Love the praise, it keeps me writing.

Imortis: HAVE YOU BEEN LOOKING AT MY NOTES! Just kidding. You're close, but a little off. hehe

I laugh maniacly now: BWA HA HA HA HO HO HO HO HO HO... Did I just start channeling Kodachi?

Ok, no more laughing for me. I think I'll read up on a little William Shakespear...Nah.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only borrow him from time to time.

Chapter 3 What dreams may come

The Demon stared down at the fools trying to stop it. Theses were suppose to be warriors? He had already broken the old bald one. It didn't look like he would survive the next few minutes. The one he was now holding looked at him with rage in his eyes. He actually seemed to be charging his shi for some sort of attack.

The Demon reached over and snapped the young martial artist's neck. The sound silenced the others as they looked on.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The Demon never even so the other young man until it's arm was ripped off. For the first time in centuries it actually felt fear. It was going to be killed by the warrior. He hadn't even shown this kind of power a few minutes ago. It was barely minutes that passed before the martial artist stopped. It was over.

He looked over to his father, and then looked over to where Akane was crying and trying to wake up his baby brother, Nakama collapsed as he watched as she tried in vain to get her fiancee to open his eyes. He never would, he was gone to join their father and their long since dead mother.

"RRRAAAANNN-"

* * *

ooooo

"-NNMMMAAAAA"

Nakama screamed as he sat up from where he had been sleeping for the last few weeks. He closed his eyes again and tried to force down the images of his father and little brother's death. He felt arms go around him as Yoshi held on to Nakama. Slowly Nakama got his breathing under control.

"I'm alright Yoshi..."

Nakama started to push his older brother off when he felt Yoshi's tears. Yoshi had been spending the last few weeks trying to be strong for Nakama's sake, but it was the few rare moments like this that Yoshi needed comforting himself. Nakama put his arms around Yoshi and they held each other until the pain was released

"I'm sorry Nakama. I heard you scream and was trying to comfort you. I didn't-"

"It's alright Yoshi. We'll get through this."

The brothers held each other for a little more before they seperated to start the day. They slowly got up and went to spar with each other. Their father had taught them the importance of the art. It had been the one thing that had brought them together as a family and held them together after their mother had passed away.

They completed their morning ritual and then began to work on breakfast. After they had eaten, Nakama reached into his pack and pulled out some money. He then handed it to his brother.

"Here. This should cover food and suplies for a few more days at least."

Yoshi looked at the money in his hands. He had decided it was best not to ack Nakama questions about where it came from. He remembered his brother coming to their camp site with wounds and injuries that implied hard fighting, but Nakama wouldn't talk about where the money came from. Yoshi knew that Nakama was the one who had always done what it took to keep their family going. He was alway the bread winner. There were always times that Yoshi worried about how Nakama got some of their money, but like all of them Nakama was a man of honor. While Nakama could bend and stretch his honor, he would never break it.

"Alright little brother. You have a good day scaring the locals."

"I can't help it if they want to start the fight. I'll just finish it."

"I know. I was talking about miss Tendo."

Nakama turned to his elder brother.

"Are you sure that you just don't want Kasumi to be worried about Nabiki?"

"Nakama. That's none of your bussiness. Besides, Kasumi has someone here that's interested in her. It wouldn't be right. Besides..."

"She's not our Akane either. I know, I miss her too. I have a meeting later I'll see you tonight. Oh, and before you go shopping, go have some fun. I gave you plenty to enjoy yourself with, and I'll have more later. I want you to do something happy besides cleaning up this capmsite."

Nakama turned and left Yoshi do clean the dishes. He had a few contacts to meet with before his little meeting with Nabiki after school. He fully expected Nabiki to ask Ranma to be there. He even expected her to convince Ranma that it was for Ranma's own good. She'd be in for a real surprise when he turned Ranma to his side. That should teach her about taking advantage of a Saotome.

* * *

ooooo

Later, outside the shopping center theater.

Kasumi looked at the posters of the new releases. She was a little put off that one of the romances were now showing. She even had enough time today for once to see it before she finished shopping. The problem was that she didn't have enough personal money on her for the movie, and she would never take money out of the family shopping expenses for something so personal.

She let out a sigh and turned around to walk away, when she bumped into someone who hadn't been watching where they were going.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry."

"No, please. It was my fault. I should have watched where..."

Kasumi looked up at the voice and her eyes met Yoshi's as he also looked up. She began to notice those little things about Yoshi's face that had entered her dreams last night. She started to blush and then increased her blush as Yoshi also started to turn red.

"Miss Tendo, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I was looking at this paper while looking for this theater. I had noticed that one of my favorite movies was playig and I guess I lost all trace of what was happening around me. I usually sense when I'm about to run into someone and move around them on instinct. Are you hurt in anyway?"

Kasumi watched as Yoshi began to glance and see if she was injured. He started to brush a little dust off her sleeve. He was being so gentle.

"Miss Tendo? Are you ok?"

Kasumi came out of her thoughts and noticed that Yoshi was looking her in the eyes.

"I'm fine. I wasn't watching where I was going either. I had noticed that a movie I had been wanting to see was showing as well."

"But weren't you going away from the theater? Is your movie not showing yet?"

"Oh yes, but I seem to be a little short. Anyway, I need to finish shopping anyway."

"Nonsense. If the only thing keeping you from your movie is a little money, then I insist that I buy your ticket myself."

"Oh my. I couldn't allow that. What would people say?"

"Huh? Oh. I meant that I buy my ticket and then pay for yours in advance. I refuse to take no for an answer."

Yoshi took Kasumi's hand and lead her to the ticket seller.

"One ticket for Tears of the Samuri's Rose, and one for whatever this young lady wishes to see, please."

Kasumi looked down to her hand where Yoshi had held it. There had been no pressure, and he hadn't actuallt dragged her. It was just that he had held her hand so gently that it had seemed perfectly normal to follow him. She looked up as she heard the ticket seller trying to get her attention.

"Oh I'm sorry. What?"

Kasumi looked around and relised that Yoshi must have already gone inside.

"Your ticket's paid for, but I need to know what it's for miss."

"Of course, one for Tears of the Samuri's Rose please."

Kasumi didn't understand why the ticket seller suddenly smiled at her. Maybe it was just a popular movie.

Kasumi didn't see Yoshi in line for snacks. She also didn't see him enter the same theater she did right after her. It was highly crowded and Kasumi walked around once before her eyes could locate a seat. Yoshi hadn't needed to make a lap and had found an empty couple of seats imediately. He barely noticed who someone had sat beside him because the lights had just lowered.

It was about a half hour into the movie that he noticed that the woman next to him appearently didn't have any snacks herself. Without looking he took off the lid of his soda and also leaned his popcorn to the lady. After all, you couldn't truely enjoy a good romance without popcorn and a soda, right?

Kasumi looked down casually when she realised that the gentleman next to her was appearently wanting to share his snacks. He had even been considerate enough to remove his lid for her. She was about to refuse when she turned completely to the young man she had sat next to. It was him. It seemed that his eyes hadn't left the screen since before she sat down. He hadn't even realised that it was Kasumi sitting next to him and he was still offering his kindness and his snacks.

She looked back to the cup and remember younger days when girls talked about inderect kisses. She couldn't later understand why that thought had caused her to take his soda and sip it slowly. She returned her eyes to the screen.

Yoshi pulled his hand back when it had accidentally brushed against the young lady's hand as they had both reached for some popcorn. He turned to insist that she get some first when he realised that it had been Kasumi sitting beside him. She hadn't even pulled back when their hand had touched. She seemed absorbed by the movie and perfectly at ease sitting beside him. Yoshi blushed slightly as he returned his eyes to the screen. The next time their hand met in the popcorn, neither of them pulled back.

They were holding hands and leaning on each other by the time the movie ended. Somehow it seemed perfect. They didn't even noticed that they were still holding hands until they were outside the theater. As they let go in embarressment they both said goodbye and started to leave. They both walked ackwardly before Yoshi turned to Kasumi.

"Should I assume that you have bussiness still in the shopping district?"

"Yes. I need to do the shopping for today or so. I usually have to go shopping daily."

"If you don't thing I'm being to forward, I have to shop for some supplies myself. I could give you a hand carrying yours if you wouldn't mind the company."

Kasumi looked over to the blushing young man. He was so gentle and was being so shy. She simply smiled and nodded. Yoshi saw this and smiled himself. Kasumi was lost in that smile for a few minutes as they started shopping.

* * *

ooooo

After school, Furinken High School

Ranma and Akane ran up to where Nabiki was waiting. The plan was simple. Nabiki would talk and Ranma would be there if it got dangerous. Who ever this guy was wouldn't be able to handle all of them.

She was about to go to where she had seen the guy the day before when a shadow fell over the ground. A very big shadow. Nabiki and Akane look up at the monsterous form of Pantyhose Taro.

"What's going on Pantyhose? You looking for Happosai?"

Taro growled at Ranma's choice of name calling. He was in a very bad mood and didn't want to put up with this.

"Whats a matter? Underwear got your tounge Pantyhose?"

Ranma could tell Taro was annoyed. He figured that he could get away with three more insults before Taro snapped. He was wrong. Whatever was annoying Taro made him snap three insults sooner than normal. He attacked Ranma and got a sucker punch on him before Ranma could get all his defenses up.

This was the sight that greeted Nakama as he entered the yard. There was Akane screaming over what appeared a battered Ranma, and a twelve foot minatour demon standing over him looking to attack again.

Nakama blamed himself for holding back until it was too late once before. He never even noticed the scream of pure rage that excaped his lips. He didn't notice crossing the distance to Taro. He didn't even notice the sounds of breaking bones as his blows started to rain down on the monster. All he noticed was himself calling forth more strength and power to destroy this demon before it could kill anymore innocents.

Nakama never noticed when Taro stopped moving. He also never noticed all the blood on his hands.

Suddenly Nakama found himself in a submission hold. He was about to break it, and the person using it, when he realised that it was a Saotome move that was being used. He turned vaugely expecting to see Yoshi's face. He froze as he found himself looking into Ranma's eyes.

"Stop it! He's down. You'll kill him."

"He a goddamn Demon. They're not human and they all deserve to die!"

"He's just got a Jusenkyo curse."

"HE'S..."

Nakama froze as the words meaning sank in.

"...what?"

"Got a Jusenkyo curse. We have to get him to a hospital."

Ranma let go as he realised that who ever this guy was, he had stopped fighting. He went to help as Akane returned with some hot water and Nabiki got back with the school's nurse.

Nakama watched as the abulance arrived. He listened as Ranma appologised for goating Taro into a fight. Nakama walked away before anyone thought to stop him. He didn't know how long he walked for. He didn't even notice when he returned to where he and Yoshi were making camp.

Yoshi heard someone return and turned to greet his brother. His cheerful greeting died on his lips as he saw the kind of state Nakama was in. It was just like right after...

"Nakama, Nakama speak to me. What happened? Nakama what Happened?"

SLAP!

Nakama raised his eyes to look at his brother as Yoshi's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to hurt Nakama.

"I'm sorry Nakama I-"

"I killed him..."

Yoshi froze at these words.

"What?"

"I said I think I killed him."

"Who?"

Nakama looked into his brother's eyes and broke down. He started telling everything that had happened when he had entered the school yard. He hadn't expected to see what appeared to be a re-enactment of his nightmares. Nakama had let IT out again.

Each of the Saotome boys had mastered one aspect of the art above all others.

Control.

Power.

Adaptation.

Nakama had mastered levels of strength and power the Yoshi may never know. He could release it at will and keep it sealed with ease. But if he released it he gave into it completely and little could survive that kind of force. Nakama had sworn to seal that power and only use it when all else had failed.

He blamed himself for holding it in too long when their brother died...

Yoshi held onto Nakama until he stopped crying. He got up and walked over to their packs. Yoshi began to breakdown their camp.

"What are you doing?"

"We're not hiding from them anymore. We need them Nakama. I know they're not exactly who we wish they were, but they are still family. They'll understand. No discussion, alright?"

Nakama looked at his elder brother for a few minutes. Nakama had argued before the benifits to stay away when they had arrived and started figuring out what was going on. Yoshi had reluntantly agreed.

Nakama didn't try to convince himself that Yoshi wasn't the head of the family. Yoshi had come to a decision and Nakama could only comply.

Nakama walked over and started to helping his brother pack. He noticed Yoshi let out a breath of relief. He had been worried that Nakama might defy him.

They finished quickly and made their way to the Tendo Dojo. There they would find the ones that they had been hiding from.

* * *

ooooo

Tendo Dojo

Yoshi looked up at the door, and then turned to look at Nakama. His brother had fully composed himself for the task now at hand. They both knew that they had a lost of explaining to do. They knew it would take most of the night. Yoshi turned back to the door and knocked. A moment later, Kasumi answered the door.

Kasumi looked at Yoshi standing outside her door and was about to blush, then she noticed what appeared to be Ranma at first glance, but Ranma was inside.

"I'm sorry to bother you at home miss Tendo, but this is my brother Nakama and we need to speak with the Saotomes."

"Oh my, please come inside. They're in the living room. Ranma was just telling us that Our friend Taro was going to be fine after some fight he got into earlier. It was a good thing Ranma was able to stop the attacker." Kasumi never was the flinch in Nakama's eyes as she spoke.

She lead them to the living room where everyone turned to stare at the new visitors. No one expected Nodoka's reaction. She fainted upon seeing the boys enter the room. Then so did Soun Tendo.

oooooooooooo

Author's notes.

One more down. How is everyone enjoyig it so far?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only rent him.

Chapter 4 We three kings

Ranma tried to revive his mother while Kasumi was doing the same with her father. Nabiki just stared at the new comers. Akane looked confused.

Genma was the first to react, other than fainting that is.

"Who are you boys, and why do you look like us?"

"Us?"

Nabiki was wondering what Genma meant, until she looked toward him again and then back to the older young man. 'So that was why Nodoka and Daddy fainted.'

"Hello father."

"He's not our father Yoshi."

Yoshi turned to his brother. This wouldn't do.

"He is for now. If you would please, I would like to explain."

Yoshi turned back to address the others. He knew that Nakama wouldn't interfere again. He understood Nakama's reluctance, but what happened earlier only proved that this was the right thing to do.

"I assume from Mother's and Uncle Soun's reactions that they recognise who I resemble. I see that they're coming around."

"Genma, I just had the wierdest dream that you were 20 again and walked into the Tendo's livingroom.."

"That's strange Mrs Saotome, I had the same strange dream."

"It wasn't a dream dear. It seems that Ranma isn't the only one with a look alike."

Soun and Nodoka opened their eyes and stared at the young men. For the both of them it was like going back more than twenty years. The only thing this young man was missing were a pair of glasses.

Looking over at the two, it was like Nakama was reading their minds. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of reading glasses and put them on.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

Nakama turned to Ranma as he started asking questions.

"Are you an only child? Have you always been an only child?"

"Nakama, I'll explain everything. I'm sorry everyone. I guess I should start with who we are. I am Yoshi Saotome, age 20. This is my brother Nakama Saotome, age 18. We have noticed that you are use to magic, so I hope you will be able to understand. We are from another world. On our world we were born the elder children of Genma and Nodoka Saotome."

Nodoka stared at Yoshi as he talked. If anyone had been paying atention, they would have noticed that she seemed to be counting.

"We had just started on a journey in our world, when we had gotten caught in a hurricane and had taken shelter in a cave. We are pretty sure that it was the cave that got us here, because we were in the cave for only a few minutes and suddenly the outside was like there had never been a storm. Theland itself looked different. The cave itself disappeared shortly after we left it. We found that we had been moved to the other side of Tokyo, and that we were in your world. We have been here for about four months."

"If you've been here for four months, then how come we haven't noticed you until now?"

"We've only been in Nerima for about three weeks."

"Why?"

"We've been avoiding it."

Everyone turned to Nakama as he mentioned this fact.

"Why would you be avoiding Nerima?"

"I'm going to go meditate. Mr Tendo, may I use your dojo?"

"I guess it'll be alright, but I'd like to know more about-"

Soun never finished what he was saying because Nodoka was suddenly across the room and he had her hands on Yoshi's face.

"Yoshi? Is it really you? And Nakama? You're both alright?"

Everyone stared as she started crying. Yoshi did the only thing he could, and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry mother. Nakama looked into it and we found out what happened. We didn't know how you and father would react to us being here."

Genma looked at his wife, and then realised what she was talking about. He suddenly started to pale as is he was looking at a pair of ghosts. He turned to Nakama as he tried to walk by him.

"Son? Is that you?"

"As near as I can figure, 'pops', Mom didn't lose her first two chilren in our world. Yoshi will explain everything. I gotta go."

Genma was about to stop Nakama again, when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He turned and saw Yoshi there shaking his head. Yoshi had the beginings of tears in his eyes.

No one stopped Nakama as he left the house.

"I guess I should start from the begining. Please, could everyone wait until I'm finished before you ask any questions?"

Everyone nodded, they were all curious as to the secret of these two boys.

"I think it would be best if I tell Ranma the first part that happened here. Ranma, you weren't the first child our parents concieved."

Kasumi gasped and turned to Ranma as she figured out what Yoshi was trying to say.

"What are you talking about?"

"He means, son. That your mother and I were blessed with two expectant children before you were born. They would have been your older brothers."

Ranma felt a chill go up his spine. He knew that he didn't want to ask the next question.

"What happened?"

Ranma watched as his mother started holding onto Yoshi tighter. She had long tracks of tears running down her eyes. Everyone bearly heard her choked out reply.

"I lost them, both of them. I thought the Gods were punishing me. I was actually afraid I'd lose you too when I got pregnant for a third time."

Ranma turned to his father. It had been years since Ranma had seen that posture on his frame, that look on his face. Genma was feeling the weight of all the sins he had ever committed, both real and imagined. Genma live by a bent form of honor, but always justified it because he always knew how it could be worse. He had a very good imagination for sins.

Nabiki actuall felt a small pain of regret breaking up this moment, but one question was chewing on her mind.

"Won't your family be worried about you? You said you've been gone for four months."

Yoshi got a look in his eyes. He looked down at the woman he was holding. He remembered days of youth when he'd try to help his mother in the kitchen. She had taught him the importance of kindness. He remember the pain of losing her once, and then the loses of later days...

"They're dead, all of them."

Yoshi had been trying to be the strength while Nakama tried to pull himself back together. But there were some things he knew that he would never be strong enough for. For Yoshi the pain was still too fresh. Slowly, he broke down and started crying in Nodoka's arms.

Everyone watched the scene and there were few dry eyes in the room. Nabiki was barely holding her own emotions under control. Nabiki slowly slipped out of the room. She could tell that it would be a while before anyone was in a shape to continue. She still wanted answers, and she knew of one other person who could give them to her.

Nabiki slowly approached the Dojo. She had been expecting the sounds of Kata's like Ranma uses, or the sounds of breaking bricks ala Akane. She was surprised to hear silence. She was begining to think Nakama had left, but saw him sitting on the floor with his back to the door. He actually seemed to be meditating.

"Have a seat. It'd be polite to see each other while we talk."

Nabiki blinked. She hadn't expected the guy to notice her arrive. Seeing no better option, she walked over to Nakama and sat on the floor in front of him. She saw that he was in the proper Lotus Position with his eyes closed.

"How far did he get?"

Nabiki wondered how best to get the answers she wanted, it seemed that just a normal chat would be all she'd need.

"He said your family was dead."

"Oh. I didn't think he'd get much farther than that, Well, first off our mother died when we were children. I don't even remember anything about her. I guess she's like the woman in there."

"So you don't see Auntie Saotome as your mother?"

"No, that would mean that that was my father and younger brother in there. I personally laid their remains to rest myself just over four months ago."

"Is that why you guys left for your trip?"

"Indirectly. We actually left because of the vow to unite the Tendo and Saotome schools of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"Why?"

"Remember when we said we were avoiding Nerima?"

"Yes."

"We weren't. We were avoiding the Tendo Dojo. We actually didn't know we had gone to a different world until we saw Ranma running around alive. Yoshi almost lost it thinking our brother had come back from the grave. I didn't believe it, so I started spying on Ranma. I then started spying on the other Saotome's here. I finally found the answer about how our worlds were different."

"How so?"

"Akane isn't an only child here."

Nabiki was confused for a moment. Of course Akane wasn't an only child. Finally it dawned on her what Nakama meant. She saw him open his eyes and look at her. He seemed to be as much in control of himself as anyother time.

"Exactly. Our little brother and the Akane we know were in love with each other. With our family dead, we didn't care too much about the pledge. Niether of us wanted to put Akane threw the pain of marrying one of us. It would have been like saying that Ranma didn't matter and could be replaced."

"How did it happen?"

Nabiki watched as Nakama slowly started to get up. He began moving into some warm up kata's. Nabiki was about to try asking again when he answered.

"It was a Demon. It had broken out of an anchient temple and had attacked the town. It was our sworn duty as Martial Artists to stop it. We threw everything we had at it. Pops was the first to fall. We were trying to save him and get him out of the battle, when it turned on Akane. It almost got her, but it never saw Ranma coming. He bought Akane the seconds she needed to get to safety, then it ripped him in half."

"I'm sorry. I guess Ranma's always Ranma."

"Yeah, that's what made being near your Ranma so hard. He's practically identical to our little brother. Except he has a solidarity in his eyes that our Ranma didn't have. Our brother had, and trusted, us."

"How did you beat the demon?"

"I watched my brother died before my eyes and heard my father give his last breath. I stopped caring about the innocent bystanders."

"What do you mean?"

Nabiki screamed and jumped back as Nakama started glowing red. Not just glowing like Ranma and his chi attack, but there was dark lightning arcing about Nakama's bady. Nabiki caught the look in his eyes and was terrified. It was a look of the greatest hate and rage that she had ever seen. She watched as his eyes quickly turned bloodshot before the red completely covered his eyes. Finally Nakama screamed and fired the energy that had appearently been gathering in his hands. He fired to the left of Nabiki, and angled up.

Nabiki turned and watched throught the window next to the hole Nakama made. The blast not only ripped through the wall and kept going, but Nabiki watched as it flew for at least three miles. Finally, it exploded... and the entire shy turned red for a moment.

Nabiki slowly turned around to see Nakama rubbing his eyes with his shirt. He had his glasses out again in his other hand.

"Sorry. That attack agrivates my eyes. I normally only need these to read. I'll be fine again in about a day."

Nakama put his glasses on in time to watch him brother Yoshi come running in.

"Nakama! What happened? I saw the sky. What were you firing at?"

"The sky. I needed to blow off some steam, and I missed the window."

Nabiki turned to Nakama. She knew that shot had hit where it aimed. Nakama had fired threw the wall to demonstrate the power for her, and had missed the window so that she could see the blast's finale.

This guy was potentially dangerous, even deadly. But he had acted in the same ice demenor the first time she had seen him. What could have cost him some of his control?

Taro! She ralised exactly what it must have looked like and meant from Nakama's perspective for the first time since Namaka had put Taro in critical condition. Nakama had been trying to save Ranma's life. It wasn't Nakama's fault for knowing Taro wasn't a demon. Heck, Taro even called himself a demon sometimes.

Nodoka looked at her other 'lost son' and saw the fading red in Nakama's eyes. The boy was going to lose his eyesight one day if he didn't start taking care of his eyes better.

"Come along son, let's go take care of those eyes properly."

"Huh?"

Nakama was confused and suddenly found himself with his shirt being pulled towards the house. Nodoka quickly retrieved what she needed and Nakama soon found himself laying on the couch with his head in Nodoka's lap. A brief memory stired in his head of his mother once doing the same thing when he was a little boy.

* * *

ooooo

"And that's what Nakama told me. Is that about it Yoshi?"

Nabiki had juat explained to everyone else what she and Nakama had been talking about. Yoshi nodded his head. It seems hat Nakama had mentioned everything. But something was nagging at him. He couldn't place what it was until Kasumi asked him a question that let Yoshi know what Nakama forgot to mention.

"So it was just Daddy and Akane here taking care of the dojo?"

Yoshi turned to Kasumi and shaked his head.

"There was one other person living at the dojo before we moved in."

"Oh really, who?"

Yoshi took a deep breath.

"Akane's mother."

* * *

ooooo

Author's Notes: There you go. One origin on a silver plater. Now all that's left is the fallout when the Fiancee brigade find out that there are three more Saotomes.

Also in the next chapter, Nabiki follows Nakama to "Work".

As always, please review if you like.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only rent him.

Chapter five. Things change

Nabiki couldn't believe how much things had changed in the last couple weeks. Yoshi and Nakama had been welcomed into the house as a part of the Saotomes family. She could tell that Nakama wasn't too happy about the reasons for him being here. She knew that he felt like he was dishonoring his family's memory, but he couldn't fight Yoshi's logic about this also being their family.

It still didn't mean he had to like it.

Nakama had taken to training with Ranma in the mornings while Genma watched and gave pointers. At first Ranma was actually getting angry about Nakama's power, but soon recovered when he realised that Nakama couldn't adapt as fast as him. Ranma still lost a few of their _training _spars, but he accepted it much better lately.

Yoshi had taken to helping Kasumi around the house whenever possible. It was obvious that there was something between the two, but Yoshi seemed to be holding back for some reason. Nabiki was still very much entertained by how Yoshi treated Ranma like a little brother, fawning all over him.

Nabiki had at first been very worried about the families finances, but had gone to her room one day to find her books out and Nakama looking them over. She started to talk to him, when he just got up and tossed a wad of money at her. He left with out a word, but had reappeared in her room every few days doing the same thing. Everytime, he left her more than enough to get threw the next weeks expenses.

He was trying to help her take care of the family. She had even seen him give Ranma money a couple times. She knew that where ever he was getting the money, it had something to do with where ever he went to at night. She had stayed up one night and heard him return silently. She had snuck out of her room to find Yoshi bandageing several wounds and bruises all over his body. Nabiki had berated herself for being attracted to what Nakama looked like shirtless, but Nakama had made it clear that he didn't want any type of relasionship with anyone.

This had been found out by Nodoka attempting to set up Nakama and Ukyo together. It hadn't gone well. Ukyo had been mad, but Nakama had stayed silent. He had left that night leaving a note saying that he wouldn't be used like that. Yoshi had taken Ranma and together they had somehow convinced him to return.

Nakama had even agreed to go on one date with Ukyo, it had ended very badly. Ukyo couldn't take her mind off Ranma, and Nakama could be Ranma's twin if he wasn't wearing his reading glasses.

This brought Nabiki to her goal for tonight. She was determined to discover the secret to his money, no matter the cost. She couldn't allow him to remain if he turned out to be dangerous.

Nabiki turned down the street that she had followed Nakama down. He had vanished. Nabiki smirked. He was good, but she was prepared. She had made arrangements to have several dozen spotters out tonight to aid her in her quest. One quick cell phone call later and she was off again. It seemed that Nakama was leaveing Nerima and heading deeper into Tokyo.

* * *

OOOOO 

It was now thirty minutes later and Nabiki was not happy. Nakama had gone into a known building that belonged to the underworld. It was said to house an underground fighting arena. She was about to leave when she was aproached by a couple of large men.

"Mr Tanaka would like the pleasure of your company Miss."

Nabiki looked past the goons and saw a sofisticated looking old man. He didn't look the type to take advantage of young women, but you couldn't really tell. A fool would have tried to run, but Nabiki was no fool. She knew that her only chance to get away lie with patience and waiting for the right moment.

Perhaps she could find Nakama in there.

Nabiki strolled up to Mr Tanaka as confident as she could. He barely moved his arm for her to take it. She did and they entered the building.

It turned out that her guess had been right and she was treated to watching brutes tear each other apart. Her stone cold face was slowly fading as she saw the second person that night get killed in the arena. She still hadn't seen Nakama yet.

Suddenly the load speakers came on again.

"Well folks, I think that we've had enough of the preliminaries. Tonight we have with us Thunder God, The Blade, Fuji Sama, and a special treat. Tonight we are once again treated to the cold, calculating, fury of THE ICE KING!"

Nabiki looked around at this announcement. Everyone had erupted in cheers. It seems that this Ice King was a crowd favorite. She felt Mr Tanaka pless some money into her hands.

"Please place a bet for the Ice King my dear."

Nabiki started tomove off when she realised that one of the goons was turning to follow her.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I have just been informed of a change in the scedule. It seems that there will be no more One on One watches tonight. Instead, the Ice King has agreed to a three on one match. PLACE YOUR BETS!"

Nabiki turned to Mr Tanaka, but he only nodded for her to continue. Nabiki found the bet taker and place the bet with what she realised was a MILLION YEN!

Nabiki actually trembled slightly as she took the betting slip and returned to Mr Tanaka. As she tried to had him his slip, he spoke.

"You hang on to it my dear, I want to see what kind of luck you'll bring us tonight."

Nabiki turnedturned to the arena and watched as three powerful looking men enter the arena. One look told Nabiki that these were not common thugs, they were highly skill warriors. She hoped and prayed that Nakama was only here because he could size up fighter well and only made bets here.

Her prays were crushed when the speakers announced the arrival of the Ice King. It was Nakama. Even from the high class booth that she was watching from she could make out the look on his face. His soul must have been frozen to produce such an emotionless look.

* * *

OOOOO 

Nakama looked at his opponents. Yoshi wouldn't be too happy with the wounds that he'd be wearing home tonight. Yoshi was already claiming that the others were starting to notice them. Ranma had out right ask him and Nakama knew that Nabiki had noticed them. He realised that she didn't know that he had spotted her that one night she had stayed up.

He knew it was a matter of time before they discovered his activities. He hoped that with the payment and his bet on this fight, he would have enough money to retire tonight. He prayed that he had lost Nabiki when she tried to follow him tonight.

Nakama finished sizing up his opponents and moved to the center of the arena. He watched as they surrounded him. With out a word it began. Fuji Sama started off with a chi blast that covered half the arena.

The crowd gasped as Nakama caught it and started pushing back. Suddenly Thunder God and The Blade drew weapons and charged at Nakama's sides.

Nakama vanished from sight. Fuji Sama suddenly floated in the air vilently, as if he was being held up by several repeating punches. He fell to the ground again and didn't move again during the rest of the fight.

The Blade suddenly vanished as well and only the Thunder God was left. The Thunder God began raising his aura and bolts of lightning started erupting from his aura and dancing around the arena.

Nabiki watched in horror as Nakama fell out of his UmiSenken when he was struck by said lightning. The Blade suddenly appeared again at Nakama's side and started fighting him with his sword. He got in several decent strikes while they both tried to dance around the lightning.

Nakama was bleeding and was pushed against his limits. He was running out of time. He had to do something drastic. He turned his back to The Blade, giving the perfect oppertunity to strike. The Blade failed a fatal strike solely because he expected a trick of some sort and it threw off his aim slightly.

Nakama was suddenly in the Thunder God's face and stuck with one all out blow before he could react. This had the effect of striking Nakama point blank with all of the lightning.

Nakama fell to his knees as The Blade walked over. Nakama slowly got to his feet. He would face his defeat like a man. He stood ready for his opponent to use the finishing strike.

"NOOOO!"

The Blade paused for a moment when Nabiki screamed. Nakama recognized the scream imedeately and realised that she was here. And if she was here then she was in danger, a LOT of danger.

Nakama didn't really know where that last bit of strength came from, but when The Blade struck he met air as Nakama started moving faster than before.

This time without the lightning to dodge Nakama soon gained the upper hand. When Nakama broke The Blade's sword his oppnent paused just long enough for Nakama to throw the winning blow.

The crowd erupted.

* * *

OOOOO 

Mr Tanaka looked at the young woman at his side as the winner was announced. He took the ticket stub from her and gave it to one of his men. He smiled slightly and got up. He motioned for her to join him and they left the booth.

Nabiki was not officially worried. She didn't know what to do now. She didn't know what had possesed her to scream like she had. She really needed to get to Nakama.

It was because he could get her out of here. It had nothing to do with her being worried over his injuries. No, of course not.

Nabiki found herself being moved to where there were various rooms and offices. She found herself lead to a room surrounded by people.

Mr Tanaka turned to one of the people at the side and spoke to him.

"Tell him, _She _is here."

Nabiki watched as the man entered the room, to the annoyance of the obvious fans. After a moment he came back out and motioned for them to approach.

Nabiki followed Mr Tanaka into the room and saw Nakama standing there shirtless and tending to his own wounds. He looked up at her and his words shocked her, as did his next actions.

"I see you made it anyway dear."

Nabiki found herself swept into Nakama's arms as well as his lips on hers. She had never felt a kiss so full of passion. Heck, she had barely been a teenager the last time she was ever kissed. He moved to nibble on her ear a little. She couldn't help moaning as she felt him manipulate her body in _very_ desirable ways. She almost missed what he whisper in her ear.

"Play along, it's the only way out."

Nabiki barely had the sense to nod lightly.

"I see that the lady is a friend of yours then."

"This is my fiancee. I didn't want her watching me fight, but she can be very persistent. I thank you for taking care of her Mr Tanaka."

"I find her quite intriguing myself. How much?"

Nabiki's heart went cold at those words. She felt the panic start to rise. Nakama was too injured to do anything.

"No."

Nabiki didn't know what shocked her more. The fact that Nakama was actually trying to resist him, or the coldness that started to come off his aura. She looked around and realised that the room was actually starting to freeze over.

They were interupted by an old man entering with a suitcase.

"King, I have your money. I wish we could convince you not to quit, but a deal is a deal. Hello Tanaka, what brings you here?"

"I was only playing chaperone it seems. Another time King. Good bye Goda."

Nakama turned to Mr Goda and bowed in respect.

"It was an honor, but this woman is the reason for my early retirement. We are to be married later this year. I believe that she'd like her husband in one piece."

"Well anyways, it was quite a ride. You're welcome back anytime."

With that Nakama took the case and offered his arm to Nabiki. They left the building, ignoring everyone in the process.

* * *

OOOOO 

They were most of the way home when Nakama sat on the ground. He was having trouble breathing. They hadn't talked since they left. They had kept their arms linked at first for appearences, and then for support.

"You're hurt. We should get you to Dr Tofu's clinic."

"I ain't going to that quack."

"Quack? Most everyone respects him. What's your problem with him?"

"Maybe the fact he's ripping Yoshi's heart in two. The jerk loves Kasumi and Yoshi knows that. Yoshi won't make a move on Kasumi because he doesn't wanna dishonor the guy. Haven't you been wondering why my older brother was holding back around Kasumi? He's hoping that he can at least be her friend.

"If that damn doctor doesn't make a move one way or the other soon, I'm gonna hurt him myself."

Nabiki stered into Nakama's eyes as he sat there. Her next words were a statement, not a question.

"Yoshi loves her."

Nakama slouched a little.

"The world is cruel. By the way, here. This is yours. I already got what I need out of it."

Nabiki stared as she saw Nakama push the suitcase towards her.

"That should be enough to get your family out of the red and such. It should even pay for a couple colleges I'd say."

Nabiki was at a loss for words. She had sacrificed her good name and her happiness to keep her family afloat. Now, the end of all of her years of work was just being handed to her.

"Why?"

"I guess I just remember your mother. You're a lot like her you should know. You've become a wonderful woman that she'd be proud of. I never realised how much I missed having a mother until she took us into the dojo..."

Nabiki started crying at Nakama's words. Suddenly she saw him fall over and saw the blood along his back. She paniced and ran to a phone.

* * *

OOOOO 

Nabiki was pacing in the waiting room when everyone arrived. Nodoka was the first to run up to her.

"Nabiki, what happened?"

"He was in a fight. Damn stupid asshole wouldn't show how wurt he actually was. I'm still waiting on the doctors..."

The door opened and the doctor arrived and greeted them.

"Hello everyone. Shall I assume that you are the Tendos and the Saotomes?"

"Yes doctor. What about my son? Is he alright?"

"That's just it. He slowly healing just fine. One night here and it actually looks like he'll be fine to leave in the morning. We had a little scare when we thought he had entered a coma, but a collegue of ours said that it was actually a healing trance of some kind. Dr Tofu assures us that He'll be fine in the morning."

Nabiki caught the sad look in Yoshi's eyes when Tofu's name was said. It seemed that Nakama was right, and Nabiki felt like a blind fool.

Kasumi moved over to Nabiki.

"Little sister, do you want to go home and rest? It looks like you could use some sleep."

Nabiki nodded her head and left with her sisters and their father. Nabiki was trying to put the memories of both Nakama kissing her to rescue her, and Nakama slowly bleeding to death after he had given her a small fortune so that she could support her family until she finished college.

She had never had someone come rescue her when she had needed it before. Someone who risked everything, including their own life just for her...

_"I remember your mother... woman she'd be proud of..."_

Tears slowly started to fall from Nabiki's eyes for the first time in years.

* * *

OOOOO 

Author's notes:

Here you go everyone. Things are starting off. Honestly, I must admit that this was as far as I had planned for this to go. I'd love any ideas about where to take it from here.

Do I hook up N and N?

Who should Kasumi end up with, Yoshi or Tofu?

What future lies ahead for our crew?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only rent him.

A/N I just wanted to respond to one review that might explain a couple of things about this story.

Anne: You asked if Nakama had a Japanese meaning and it does. I found the word while watching the anime (fan subbed of course) One Piece. The words means Peer, Comrade, Brother, Equal... You get the drift.

Thinking about the word while reading some Ranma Fanfiction (Friendly Innortal plug here) I remembered that in the Cannon Ranma story Ranma never had anyone in his life that the word would apply to. Oh he had friends, he had family, but I think everyone knows that type of friend that you would call your Nakama. Someone you would drop everything for just because they needed you.

I read had yet another Fanfic caught on to the idea of how Ranma and Akane were so much alike, the only difference being which father raised which one. I wondered how people with the personalities of the other two Tendo sisters might have handled things.

Unfortunately, losing their mother at an early age was a large part of the Tendo sister's personalities as it helped them define their own personal roles in life.

Sorry to rant like this. Without further interruptions...

Chapter 6 Waking up

Nakama slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was in a hospital room. He was lying down. He was alive. There was no one here. He was still alive.

"Damn it."

Nakama hated owing somebody. Nabiki had saved his life. Nakama looked around the room again as he heard a toilet flush. A moment later Ranma entered the room, leaving the room's private bathroom. The two boys locked eyes for a second.

"Hey Nakama. Mom wanted to be here, but pops and Yoshi talked her into going home and getting some sleep."

"Can we just get the hell out of here now?"

Ranma just grinned at his dimensionally challenged brother. He nodded, handed Nakama some clothes, and then both boys proceeded to leave the hospital. They had a little trouble from the doctors now wanting Nakama to leave, considering his injuries last night, but a quick check up assured the doctors that Nakama was fit to check out.

Ranma looked over to his brother as they started walking home. He noticed that Nakama had something on his mind.

"You hungry Nakama?"

Nakama looked over and noticed Ranma motioning towards a simple ramen shop. He nodded and picked up a paper from a machine as they entered. Both boys walked to a table along the side wall and waited for the cook to take their order.

"Yes sirs. What can I get for you?"

Ranma glanced at the simple menu for a moment before he ordered.

"I'd like two double sized house specials please."

The cook nodded, happy with the boys orders when the other young man spoke.

"Sounds good to me Ranma. I'll have the same sir."

The cook turned back towards the boys to see them going about their business. That was a LOT of food that they had just ordered. Oh well, if they wanted to waste their money. The cook shrugged and got back to work.

Ranma watched as Nakama opened the paper and appeared to start reading. After a moment, Nakama started squinting. Finally Nakama released a defeated sigh and reached into his pockets and removed his reading glasses. Nakama kept them in an impact resistant container so that they wouldn't be broken so easily in a fight. He just hated having to wear them.

"Hey, Nakama. What happened last night?"

Nakama looked up from a financial reports and looked at his little brother's 'copy'. He knew that Ranma wouldn't push it if he didn't want to talk, but felt that he owed Ranma an explanation.

"Ranma, you know about that training trip your father took you on for ten years?"

Ranma blinked. He hadn't actually expected an answer at all. This one didn't really start out as he had expected. Ranma nodded and waited for Nakama to continue.

"Well in Yoshi and my world, our mother passed away about the time you left on your trip. Training the three of us was probably the only thing that kept our father together. But everyones gotta eat. We all chipped in to support ourselves on the road, but I eventually found some ways to make money fast. These ways were mainly arranged fights. Father and Yoshi were not too happy about it, both pretended to not know what was going on. Yoshi took on the role of care giver as we got older so that Dad could concentrate more on our training. It was my little brother that was able to convince me that I could do what I was doing with out damaging my honor.

"I never bullied my opponents. I always made sure that they knew how skilled I was. I never killed. And I never forced an opponent to fight me. I was fighting in underground tournaments. It was all a show, but one where the best fighter was the crowd favorite. That soon became me, there and here."

Ranma looked at his brother's eyes and saw the honesty there. After a minute he spoke.

"It ain't right taking advantage of the weak like that."

"Ranma, they aren't weak. I've met fighters in the underground that are unlike anything you've ever met. Some are only there to find people like themselves and us. True masters of the art like ourselves are becoming legends and old fashioned. The guys I fought last night got too many good hits in. I might have just left to get some treatment, but I found out Nabiki was there and I had to get her out safely."

Ranma bowed his head.

"Sorry, big brother."

Nakama felt a stab in his heart at hearing Ranma call him brother. Nakama still wanted to keep this Ranma separate from his little brother. Yet things were starting to work against him. He still had his reason for doing everything he did, but it was times like this he was forced to realize that he had no definite goals in mind.

The clouds outside the window darkened a moment. Nakama spared it a glance as he felt a slight chill pass down his spine. Something was coming.

* * *

OOOOO

Nabiki walked back from the school campus slowly. She had just come from another meeting with her subordinates. The news and financial reports had all been highly favorable, but lately for Nabiki it was all just for show. All of her needs for money had been taken care of in one mighty blow by Nakama.

'I remember your mother... I never realized how much I missed having a mother until she took us into the dojo...'

Nakama had been staying at the Tendo's for weeks, but that last comment was the first time Nabiki saw any honest emotion enter Nakama's eyes. It was the first sign of affection that the young man had shown.

Nabiki was brought out of her thoughts as she looked up and saw Ryouga walking around. As usual, he seemed to be looking for someone. She walked up to him and figured that this could be worth a little pocket change. Besides, this could be interesting.

"Hello Ryouga. Looking for someone?"

Nabiki smirked as the Eternal Lost Boy turned around in surprise at being adressed. Her smirk dropped at his response.

"Um, Yes I am miss. Do you mind if I ask who you are and how you know my name?"

Nabiki blinked for a moment.

"Ok... You've been fighting with Ranma for the last year or so at my family's dojo. You know my name is Nabiki Tendo. Now, what's your game."

Nabiki quickly realized that she was dealing without all the information at Ryouga's next comment, but had a sudden sinking suspision of where to get said information. With a little shock, Ryouga responded.

"Ranma's alive?"

The shock on Ryouga's face couldn't be faked Nabiki thought. Nabiki figured that she'd try a different tactic.

"Yes, he's with Nakama right now."

"YES!"

To say that Nabiki was a little stunned at the lost boy's antics was an understatement. Nabiki tried to take a moment to ready herself for what was going on, but nothing under heaven or beyond earth could have prepared her for what happened in the next few minutes.

Ryouga was overjoyed. He had been searching this other world for weeks. Now here was someone that claimed to know one of the Saotomes, although she claimed to know him as well. Ryouga just shrugged at that thought while he danced for joy. He had been told that a version of him might already be here.

Ryouga reached for a crystal that was hanging for a bracelet that Nabiki hadn't noticed. His instructions had been very clear on this point. When he found a solid lead, summon the others so that he didn't get lost. With the thought of seeing everyones friendly faces again, Ryouga crushed his crystal and watched as the surrounding area glowed and three people appeared wearing similar bracelets.

Nabiki could have accepted the fact of two Ryouga's. She could take the fact that it appeared that her father stood before her and now had a goatie. She could understand the thought of a long haired Akane before her. But it was the sight of the woman that stood between her 'sister' and her 'father' that was too much for her.

"Momma?"

Kimiko Tendo looked over towards the girl who had just spoken. She had been washing the dishes at home when it appeared that Ryouga had finally chosen to summon them. The girl before her seemed to remind her of Akane for some reason.

"Excuse me miss?"

With the sound of a voice that she never thought that she would hear again in this lifetime, Nabiki fainted.

Akane looked over and got a worried look on her face.

"Oh dear. She seems to have fainted. Mother, we can't leave her like this."

Soun moved over to the fallen girl and lifted her gently in her arms.

"Don't worry Akane, we'll take this young lady with us for now. Ryouga, it is good to see you looking so well. We were getting worried."

Ryouga looked at the others with a sheepish expression.

"I um, kinda got lost. We might want to wake her up. She mentioned that she knew Nakama and talked about her family's dojo."

Kimiko looked fromher daughter to her husband and then fnally to the girl in his arms and made a connection.

"Oh my. Soun, I think that she might be a relative. See how she looks like Akane? She might have meant our dojo in this world."

Ryouga started to look aroud confused.

"But what is your family's dojo doing in Okinawa then?"

Akane started laughing at Ryouga's antics. In the last year or so he had become a true friend close to her heart while she and Ranma had been engaged. After Ranma's death it was his friendship alone that had given her strength to go on. He and Ranma had been like brothers, even if Ranma already had a couple.

Akane lightly placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from attempting to take the lead. She looked around and wasn't surprised to discover that they were all apparently still in Nerima.

"Come on Ryouga. It's this way."

Soun and Kimiko smiled at Akane as she lead Ryouga by the arm. They both knew that their daughter spent much of her nights crying for her lost love, but the sight before them gave them hope that one day she would recover.

The followed quietly as Akane lead and Ryouga began talking about what he had been through trying to find the lost Saotomes.

* * *

OOOOO

Being Ranma's fiancee had prepared Akane for many things, but opening the door to her home and staring into her own eyes looking back was something she wasn't prepared for. The most obvious difference being that the other girl's hair was short/long. Akane blinked. Blink. BOTH Akanes blinked. The stalemate only lasted a moment before Soun caught sight of, well, Soun and thought that he had better explain since it seemed that everyone would soo be outside at this rate.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. I can explain everything. My name as you may have guessed, is Soun Tendo. My family and I have come looking ... for ..."

Soun Tendo trailed off as he watched the other Soun slowly turn towards his wife and promptly faint. He turned towards the Akanes, only to see his daughter's other self repeat her father. Soun was confused. What was going on here?

Soun looked up at a gasp and for a moment thought that he was seeing his wife's double, but realized quickly that her hair was all wrong and that she was too young. He expected her to faint as well, instead she shot like a rocket and suddenly Kimiko understood what an Amazon glomp felt like.

A second gasp caught his ears, but this time it was someone he knew. For the first time in several months, Soun Tendo looked into the eyes of Yoshi Saotome.

"Hello Mr Tendo. Please enter, and welcome to our home."

* * *

OOOOO

I'm sorry for the long wait on this Chapter. As usual, please R&R


End file.
